Origin Arcanist
'Origin Arcanist' Some spell-casters obsess over powerful magics leading them to the curiousity of arcana, powerful scrolls written by the "Creators" or the first mages. Though they disappeared long ago into the rift of magic they left these behind. An Origin Arcanist however has especially trained their mind to bend the rules of magic itself and dedicated themselves to mastery of Arcana. Role: '''Many Origin Arcanists are Wizards, though it is non-unusual for a cleric or druid, or sorcerer or other spell-caster to follow this path. Mastering their own magic in the process of seeking these powerful relics. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Alignment '''Any *'Skills Knowledge (Arcana) 15 Ranks, Spellcraft 15 Ranks, Use Magic Device 5 Ranks *'Feats '''Any Arcana Feat *'Spells Ability to cast 7th level divine or arcane spells. 'Class Skills ' An origin arcanist has the following class skills: Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Planes), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. Skills Points per Level: 4 + Int Table: Origin Arcanist Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells per Day 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 Perfected Arcana +1 level of existing class 2nd +1 +1 +1 +2 Seek Arcana +1 level of existing class 3rd +1 +1 +1 +4 Bodily Magic +1 level of existing class 4th +2 +1 +1 +4 Irresistable Magic +1 level of existing class 5th +2 +2 +2 +6 Origin of Magic +1 level of existing class 'Class Features' Weapon Proficency '''Origin Arcanists are proficient in simple weapons. Spells: When a new level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefit its a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of origin arcanist to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class class before he became a origin arcanist, he must decide to which class he adds each level of origin arcanist for the purpose of determining spells per day. '''Perfected Arcana: An origin arcanist no longer has to make a will save when using an arcana. In addition, the Knowledge (arcana) DC to learn an arcana is reduced by an amount equal to whatever the modifier of his governing attribute for spellcasting is. Seek Arcana: At 2nd level an origin arcanist can sense the presence of an arcana scroll within 1 mile in a similar way to how detect magic detects magical items. Bodily Magic: At 3rd level an origin arcanist can apply up to three spells to themselves in the form of magical tattoos. Up to three spells cast upon the arcanist may be made permanent and are treated as a slotless magic item by performing a 10 minute ritual. These tattoos may only be removed with a similar 10 minute ritual. Also, they may apply minor and lesser arcana in the same way without negative effects where any other character is afflicted accordingly with a number of negative effects dependant on the arcana. Irresistable Magic: At 4th level the DC to save against an origin arcanist's spells(including arcana) is increased again by an amount equal to whatever the modifier of his governing attribute for spellcasting is. Origin of Magic: At 5th level an origin arcanist has mastered the secrets of the origin of magic and can easily defeat magical defenses, even on enemies that would otherwise be immune. He adds his class level to his caster level check to overcome spell resistance, and can use spells on enemies that would normally be immune to magic, although such enemies are considered to have spell resistance of 11 + their CR. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Class